


to infinity and fathoms below

by hydroxide (incantations)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, Greek Mythology Elements, Little Mermaid Elements, Luhan vs The Kraken, M/M, Mermaid Luhan, Romance, Surfer Sehun, incredibly implied to the slightest degree mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantations/pseuds/hydroxide
Summary: Everyday without af fail Luhan swims up to the shore to watch the Really Hot Guy ride the waves with his surfboard. He made a deal with a magician, traded his fins for legs, and somehow ended up stumbling into uncharted territory called Love.





	to infinity and fathoms below

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for round 5 of selubration!
> 
> also very sorry for the awkward spacing ;; there was a problem and no matter how much i tried to fix it, it wouldnt budge so pls bear w this

Every single day without a fail Luhan watches the Really Hot Guy ride the waves that curl near the ocean shoreline on this thingymabob better than his friends, the dolphins. Luhan watches as he rides them effortlessly, like he was born to.

“I bet he’s Poseidon's son or something, that’s why he’s so good at taming the waves Father sends.” Luhan murmurs to himself with his chin resting on his folded arms on the large rock close by the shore, concealing his appearance.

“If he was Poseidon’s son wouldn’t that sort of make him your uncle?” Yixing, the fish, states who rests besides him in the water.

“No! Ew! Yixing it’s not like that! He wouldn’t even be my cousin, he just has the same element! He would have Daddy’s approval though.” Luhan sighed again. “He should be a mermaid.”

“What element?” Yixing questions, honestly.

“Element of surprise!” Baekhyun shouted as his popped his head out from the water. “What are you guys looking at? Is Luhan looking at the human again?” Baekhyun, the starfish loves to come up to the surface and sun tan. Luhan picked him up from the side of the rock, and placed him at the front.

“When does Luhan not watch the human who rides the waves? He got in trouble yesterday with the King because he was away for too long again.” Luhan furrowed his eyebrows, swatted at Yixing. “Because you wouldn’t keep your mouth shut! You kept on nagging me from the moment we got back.”

“It’s for your safety!” Luhan shook his head, returned his focus on the human who is still rode the waves, ignored everything that Yixing said. He didn’t want to deal with anything that would ruin his mood anymore.

“I’ll calm down once I know his name, then that’ll be it. I’ll be done.” He gave a small grimace, adjusting his arms on the rock. “Isn’t he just so...handsome? I’ve never seen a merman quite like him before. I’m jealous of the sea.”

“Duh, it’s cause he’s human.” Baekhyun stated.

Luhan rolled his eyes once again, “Yixing, when you find someone who is better than any other fish in the sea, come back and tell me because you obviously haven’t seen anything that makes your heart move.”

Yixing flicked water into Luhan’s face. “You’re too young to know how your heart moves! You don’t know what love is!”

“And you know?”

“Of course I know!” Yixing harrumphed. “It’s for another story though. I’ll tell you when you know what love is.”

Baekhyun giggled, “Ah, love. It sounds beautiful to be in love~” he wiggled from his place on the rock. “

Luhan, is a little merboy, who isn’t quite developed like the others in his underwater kingdom. He’s the youngest of twelve siblings. Yixing once told him, his age in human years is equivalent to twenty-two years old. Being the youngest, Luhan is often doted on by everyone else. Everyone pays extra attention on little Luhan. Sometimes that attention is too much, so he escapes from the stuffy place to explore the Seven Seas of Mother Earth.

During one of his little explorations, he stumbled upon a little cove in the Pacific Ocean. Luhan remembers his siblings telling him that there are warm waters, and great sights to see in the Pacific Ocean. He wasn’t sure this part of the Pacific Ocean they were talking about, but he took a right and somehow he ended up in South Korea? He once heard the locals call it.

Luhan only knows this place for the Really Hot Guy who tames the seas with his really long thingymabob.

“We should get going soon.” Yixing tugged on Luhan’s hand, “The king won’t like it if you’re out past high tide again.”

Luhan stared down at Yixing with pleading eyes, “Please Yixing, can we just stay until he leaves? He doesn’t seem done yet. Can we just watch him control the water? I mean he does it better than Dad.” Yixing knew he couldn’t fight against Luhan, who had his best pouty face on.

Yixing sighed, getting comfortable as they watch the Human again. “You’re in too deep Luhan.”

“I know…” He says, morosely. “Can you blame me? He was made to dance on water."

 

**Ψ Ψ Ψ**

 

Luhan can’t fight this burning urge inside his body. He wants to be like the others. He wants to feel the land for himself. He’s not a child anymore, and he knows how to take care of himself. He doesn’t need Yixing or Baekhyun looking over him anymore, he knows what is right and what is wrong.

Luhan wants to see the Human with brown eyes and black hair whose fringe looks like it was butchered by clams, and smells like salt water. Luhan wants to be with the human who seems to have a huge affinity for water. He wants the human who is unlike any other.

Luhan wants to know what it feels like to be human, a whole human. Being a human seems more exciting than being a mermaid, maybe above the shore, humans are free to do whatever their hearts desire, and not be restricted by their elders.

There’s so many emotions running through him, he doesn't know where to start, but one thing’s for sure. He wants to break the rules. For the first time, Luhan wants to do something that goes against his father’s orders, against his father’s rules.

Maybe in another lifetime, Luhan would subject to this, but in this lifetime Luhan was born to be with that Human. Or so he thinks or feels.

 

 

 

Ψ Ψ Ψ

 

 

 

Oh Sehun is the son of a surf shop named OH! Sea-n Surf! that sells and rents surfboards to the public of Busan’s beaches. OH! Sea-n Surf! Also gives surf lessons ranging from Tadpole to Shark given every single day except Sunday and Fridays (or so, that’s when Sehun isn’t working).

Sehun loves surfing. He loves the ocean spray that tickles his face on a hot summer day, the feeling of being weightless, and the feeling of being able to control the water at whim. Even in the Winter, when the waters are cold, Sehun continues to swim. Change of weather in nothing for him. Sehun feels one with the ocean. The ocean is where Sehun can be himself. The ocean is where releases his frustrations and anger. The ocean is his second home

Every single day when lessons are over, Sehun rides the waves like he was born to.

He dreams of surfing at every known surfing spot in the world. He wants to ride the biggest wave that he’s ever seen.

Sehun surfs the ocean with no problems, at least the Ocean will never betray him.

The ocean knows all his secrets, his frustrations and aspirations. To him, the sea is an old friend who never fails to greet him with open arms.

 

 

 

Ψ Ψ Ψ

 

 

 

Luhan can’t help but admire the way he tames the ocean waves with no effort. It makes him wonder, are all humans like this? Or is it just this one? He really wants to know his name. There’s nothing else he can wish for except for that. But fate is cruel, there can never be a way that he can simply ask him for his name. Except!

Luhan gasps in astonishment. He has a plan, and it’s going to take every ounce of his little magic to come up with it.

If he can position the water correctly, he can somehow have the human “drown” and Luhan will save him, and bring him to the cove where he can nurse him for a few moments, then ask for his name. Once the human feels alright, Luhan can erase that memory and bring him back to the shore! It’s a splendid idea!

“No it’s not.” Luhan stops breathing for a moment.

“Just because you’re holding your breath doesn’t mean I can’t see you, Luhan.” It was Yixing, once again.

“What do you mean purposely drowning a human! What if you really drown him and he dies!”

“He won’t die! I’ll save him! I’m saving him! The water wouldn’t do that. I won’t let it happen”

“You’re losing your mind Luhan! This isn’t the way to connect with a human! You’re not supposed to get involved with them!”

“Yixing stop!” Luhan shouts, “ Can you just let me be happy for once! I want to know what this feeling is, I want to know what this true love that everyone talks about under the sea. Yixing, I want to know why it’s this human. I want to know this human’s story. I don’t think anyone can be like him. He’s different from everyone else. It’s not just because he’s human, I feel like there’s more to him. ”

“Luhan you’re getting delusional! Do you hear yourself? What happen to the Little Luhan who would listen to anything his elders told him…”

“That Luhan grew up. This Luhan wants to make decisions for himself. This Luhan wants to feel alive. I know you had your chance at love, but don’t ruin it for me. Please let me experience this thing that you call magic too.”

Yixing sighs, he’s been with Luhan ever since the beginning. He was chosen to take care of Luhan. He knows he can’t betray the King, but he also can’t betray Luhan like this.

“I can bring you to a place. Who knows how to change you into a human.” Yixing whispers. Luhan is overjoyed, he picks up Yixing from the sea and proceeds to give him a hug. “Will you become human with me too?”

Yixing is hesitant, contemplating the answer in his head. “I’ll give you an answer to that when we get there.”

“Where are you guys going!” Baekhyun pops out of the water like he always does. “I want to come!’ Luhan grabs Baekhyun the starfish, bringing him closer. “Yixing said he was going to bring us to a place where someone can turn us into humans.”

Baekhyun gasps in astonishment. “I want to become human too! Yixing can you bring me also? I’ve always wanted to know how the sun on the land feels like! I wonder if it’s better than being in the sea!”  
Yixing shakes his head. “Do you guys know what you’re getting yourselves into? Being a human isn’t all that fun. Things happen. It’s better to stay as we are, just in the ocean. We don’t have any problems here.” The two just stare at Yixing with identical sad faces. “No, stop it. I only told Luhan I can bring him but I can’t bring you, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun pouts even deeper. Yixing gives in.

“Alright. We go tomorrow.”

“Yay!” Baekhyun and Luhan both scream in unison, splashing around.

Yixing looks up to the sky, wondering if this was going to be the right choice.

 

 

**Ψ Ψ Ψ**

 

 

The temptation to see the shore at night grew. Luhan wanted to see the the surface once more as a mermaid, wondering if he’ll be able to enjoy the view the same way he’s enjoying it as a human. Soon enough he’ll be walking on the sand feeling the little rocks between his toes., feeling the seaweed tangle on his legs. Legs, Luhan giggles to himself, excited that he’ll be human soon.

In the far distance, he notices that there is a restless human riding the waves. Curious, he swims near the human who is out when the moon is at it’s zenith. Luhan can see the clouds rolling in. There’s going to be a storm. Does the human even notice?

Luhan tries to get in closer, wanting to get a better look of the stupid human who doesn’t seem to notice his fate. He’s a few meters close.

The human is the Really Hot Guy he watches every single day. He seems to be lost in his thoughts. He’s sitting on the instrument that guides him through the waves. He seems serene. Luhan wants to swim even closer to him, but the seas are starting to tremble vigorously.

He looks beautiful. Luhan thinks to himself, gazing at the human rocking back and forth on top of the active waves, until the dim illumination of the moon, slowly getting covered by the clouds, disappears. This must be his father’s doing. He must have been caught that he wasn’t at home. Luhan gnaws on his bottom lip hoping that the human won’t be hurt or in danger by the impending state of anger his Father is in.

Luhan wonders what’s going on in the human’s mind as he sits in the middle of the dark, stormy ocean in the middle of the night. He’s wearing a white long sleeve, and long black pants. Luhan is even more confused, he doesn’t wear this when he’s in the ocean. Soon the waves start to get bigger. The sway of the water becomes more agitated.

Luhan can hear his name being shouted through the gusts of wind. His father is furious, but he heeds it with no care. A huge wave comes, but the human doesn’t move from his place in the middle of the ocean. Luhan watches with his mouth agape. Was he trying to kill himself?

The waves wash over him, completely engulfing him, dragging him down into the bottomless blue.

Luhan dives in quickly to get to the human he’s admired for so long.

The human is sprawled out as he slowly sinks into the ocean. His eyes are closed, almost as if he’s sleeping peacefully. Air bubbles quickly escape his nose and mouth. Luhan grabs the human around his shoulders keeping his hold firm as he tries to haul them up to the shore.

Luhan feels guilty. He did have a plan of making this happen in the first place, but he didn’t want it to be like this. Humans can’t breathe in the water, but this human was trying to do something else.

With great trouble, Luhan finally brings them to the shore. Luhan heaves heavily, falling beside the human on the seashore. When Luhan catches his breath, he props himself up on his elbows, attempting to sit on his hind.

He sits beside the human. He gazes down at his face, his hands tracing every single part gently. He was even more handsome up close. Luhan cups his cheek, smiling down at him tenderly. This human is too perfect, even for him.

Luhan gasps, he hasn’t checked if he was breathing. He places his hand on the Human’s chest. He vaguely remembers Yixing saying that humans are dead when you can’t feel their chest moving up and down.

The human’s chest was moving, barely. Luhan was greatly concerned. Luhan didn’t know what to do. He tries to think of the moments when he was looking at humans who have been attacked by the waves. What did those humans in red do again? Right!

Luhan remembers that they were pumping their chest with two hands. He tries to imitate what he saw with his own eyes, so he can save this handsome human right before him. He pushes down on his chest three times, and checks if there’s air coming from his nose. There isn’t.

He tries again several times until the human splutters, coughing out the sea water from his mouth. Luhan gives him some space, sitting like he was earlier. He watches as the human slowly opens his eyes. One, then the other. It was his first time being able to see him like this.

The human coughs. “Did you save me?” His voice was nothing he’s ever heard in his life. Luhan didn’t know what to respond, he just nodded his his head instead, droplets of water splashing them both.

“Thank you,” The human said. He throws his arm over his forehead, closing his eyes once more. “You didn’t have to save me though. I wanted to--”

“Dying isn’t good! Not when I don’t know your name yet.”

The human lifts his arm up slightly to look at his savior.” I wasn’t trying to die. Don’t worry, and why do you need my name?”

Luhan is at a loss for words. He didn’t imagine This Really Hot Guy to be like this.

“Tell me your name first.” The human says. “Aren’t you a little dumb to be swimming around in this weather, you could have died.”

Luhan harrumphs. “I could say the same to you! You were the one who sat in the middle of the ocean with your thingymabob waiting to die! And I’m Luhan!”

The human groans. “I was on my surfboard for your information. I was simply admiring the ocean during a storm. Okay, Luhan. I’m Sehun, the one you didn’t have to save tonight.”

Luhan has to hold back from screaming. This Sehun person was irritating! He has a nice face but his personality is horrendous! “Fine! Be that way! Can’t you just say thank you? You looked like you drowned!”

“Okay. Thank you Luhan for saving my life. I thought I could swim against the ocean currents, and be safe, but I guess I thought wrong.”

“You’re welcome!” Luhan says with an irritated voice. “See that wasn’t hard was it?”

Before Sehun can say anything else, Luhan casts a spell on Sehun making the irritating latter fall into deep sleep. Sehun will be fine, the rains will stop as soon as Luhan returns to the kingdom, and Sehun won’t be freezing to death.

Sehun should be thankful Luhan also put a spell that would protect him from any dangers from the ocean fro the next twenty-four hours like, maybe being swept up by the current in his deep slumber, or getting attacked by seaweed. Sehun should consider himself lucky that Luhan still likes his face, even when he’s the most irritating person he’s ever come across.

Or just a person that Luhan really can understand yet. He shouldn’t judge from this.

 

 

 

\-------

 

 

 

Luhan swims back to the kingdom under the cerulean sea with his mind full, and heart confused. He ignores all the looks the mertizens give him as he passes through the seaweed gates that turn right back to shimmering gold once he’s in.

Yixing quickly swims toward him with a worried look on his face. Luhan doesn’t say anything, he just wears a pout on his face. Yixing sighs swimming to his ear, rubbing against him softly. “We were worried where you ran off to again.”

“Yixing are all humans so...weird?” Yixing tilts his head, slightly frowning. So this is what it was.

“Well, not every human is kind. Some are different than others, just like how some mermen are different from another. It’s the same for humans.”

“I went to the surface...He was sitting there all alone in the middle of the sea. He was so,” Luhan pauses for a moment, “breathtaking. I felt like I didn’t belong there.”

“Because you don’t.” Luhan swats Yixing away.

“No, no, not like that. I felt like i was intruding on an intimate moment. I felt like the storm was coming from him instead. It was..it was like how he controlled the crest of the wave, Yixing. I felt it coming from Sehun. At first I thought it was Father who did the storm, but it didn’t seem like it.”

Yixing is perplexed, “Sehun? Who is Sehun?” Luhan twiddles with his fingers, looking at every place that’s not in Yixing’s direction.

“What is it, Luhan. Don’t tell me you had contact with the human…..” Luhan still doesn’t dare to look at Yixing.

“I thought he was going to drown! I had to save him! The waves were higher than the usual at high tide! It was insane! The clouds were so black, I was actually terrified.” Luhan confesses at all once. He didn’t know how to stop. He just wanted to defend himself.

“So instead of running to safety you just went and saved the human.”

“It’s not like I’ll be hurt! The water protects me, but the water doesn’t favor humans! He was in pain, he just fell into the sea. He was toppled over by the wave. I had to help him! But then i realized he was a big moody human.”

“Luhan, why did you do that? Didn’t I tell you not to have contact with him before you become human? What if he remembers you tomorrow what are you going to do? What’s your excuse?” Yixing gives him a stern look. He’s been taking care of Luhan all this time, and he still doesn’t know how to deal with this child well.

“I used a deep slumber spell on him before he could move! I made sure that he didn’t get up. He only saw my face because after that he refused to look at me. He turned away.”

Yixing pats Luhan on the hand. “There’s other potential mates in the sea.” Luhan shakes his head vigorously.

“I don’t want anyone else, Yixing. I want to understand Sehun. I want to know more about him, and why he was sitting in the middle of the ocean in when the storm was brewing, at the middle of the night. I want to know, Yixing.”

Yixing envies Luhan for his determination and his strength. If only he had those years ago, maybe everything would have ended differently.

“Alright. We’ll go see Chen, the magician tomorrow.”

Luhan beams at Yixing brightly. He grabs the fish by the fins, carefully, pulls him into his arms and gives him a big hug.

“You’re the best!” Luhan shouts. Yixing doesn’t say anything.

I wonder...if you’re still there

 

 

 

**Ψ Ψ Ψ**

 

 

 

 

Luhan is up before Yixing can barge into his clam. Today was the day he would get his magical legs. Today was the day he can finally be a human! Today was the day he can finally face Sehun, the Really Hot Guy.

He’s all smiles at the round rock table. His siblings comment on his cheery attitude.

“What’s gotten into you, Lulu? Did you have a nice dream about something last night?” His sister Song Qian asks. Luhan shakes his head, still smiling.

“Something better!” They all gasp in unison.

“Do you have a secret mermaid you have your eye on?” His brother Hangeng teases.

“ Who is it? Tell us!” They all demanded.

Luhan shakes his head again. “Not telling~” he singsongs, “It’s a secret.” They all groan.

“The youngest is definitely growing up.”They all nod their head in unison too.

Luhan looks around the table, gazing at all his siblings. He’s going to miss them. He doesn’t know when he’ll be able to see them again. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever return to the sea after he’s human.

Soon his smile is replaced with a agony. He starts sniffling. His siblings are worried.

“What’s wrong, Lulu? You were just happy a few minutes ago.” Luhan shrugs, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

“I’m just really happy that you guys are my family. I don’t know where I would be without you all.”

They all wear identical pouts. “Stop it, Luhan, it’s too early to be like this. You’re more slick than an octopus’ tentacle.”

“I’m just thankful for you all.”

“We are too! You’re the cutest guppy in the whole sea!”

“But where’s Dad? I haven’t seen him for the last week….” Luhan can’t go without seeing his father, but it’s this timing that would be the best to sneak off.

“He had business to attend to in the Arctic sea, he won’t be back for a while.”

“Oh,” Luhan slumps in his chair, “I..guess I’ll just send him an AirBubble when I can.”

“Yeah, and Mama went with him too.” Luhan nods his head, sadly.

“I’ll send one for her too.”

I love you, all.

 

\--------

 

Luhan swims toward the tall, shimmering gold gates that have kept him protected from whatever lies beyond the sea. This was going to be his first step into becoming an adult. This was his first step into being a human. He has to let this go, he had to let being a merman go.

He touches the gates that open up wide for him. He takes a look around the city, the high rise of corals, the beautiful shells that adorn the paths. The rich biodiversity in this little kingdom, will it be the same on land?

Of course it’s not, and it won’t be. This beauty is unparalleled to the surface dwellers. It used to be even more beautiful, however. The glimmer was brighter before the humans started to contaminate the precious blue. He couldn’t understand why people were heartless. His sea turtle friends were always tangled up in something, his fish friends decreased. The sharks, oh god the sharks, they were friendly, why didn’t they ever come back?

But maybe it was better for Luhan to stay away from here, until everything got better. Until the humans know how to take better care of the seas and their depths.

Yixing and Baekhyun wait at the rock formation they discussed the day before. Luhan swims there quickly before anyone can realize he has sneaked off once again. When Luhan gets there, Baekhyun is as bouncy as ever. There was a solemn look on Yixing’s face however. Luhan wanted to ask him a question but Yixing quickly changes his expression when Luhan gets to where they are.

“Are you ready?” Yixing asks.

Luhan puffs his chest out, nodding his head with determination. “I’m ready. I was born ready!”

Baekhyun imitates Luhan, curling his rays. “I’m ready too! I’m ready to see and the feel the surface!”

Yixing nods his head once. “Then let’s go.” he swims ahead of everyone, leading them into the direction of Chen the magician. Luhan has to hold onto Baekhyun as they travel, since he can’t really swim for himself.

They swim through abysses filled with seaweed that stretch miles, and miles down into the unknown. They swim through a school of sardines who were swimming aimlessly in the dimly lit ocean. Luhan has ever been this far out into the ocean. He’s never been past what he knows.

He didn’t realize that there was more to the ocean than he thought. He looks around with astonishment written on his face. He’s so in love with the ocean that he’s feeling slightly troubled by his decision to leave. He shouldn’t be thinking this way, he’s come so far.

Luhan is too lost in this thoughts that he doesn’t realize that Yixing stopped swimming. Luhan accidentally stumbles into an old, sunken fishing boat. Luhan’s eyes widen with excitement. Trying to get closer to the abandoned ship, Yixing pulls him back, shaking his head. He points in the direction where they should be going.

They discreetly swim around the boat, avoiding it at all costs. Luhan looks back to the abandoned boat, wondering about the stories it holds.

“We’re here.” Yixing says, pushing aside the vivid green sea grass dancing with the currents. Luhan pokes his head out through the opening. There’s a little nipa hut in the middle of the clearing.

“Don’t be scared, Jongdae is kind. He understands, unlike some people who use you.” Luhan stares at Yixing for a while, wondering whatever happened to him before to make him this bitter about living life.

Yixing swims ahead of them, being the one to knock on the little door of the nipa hut. Luhan and Baekhyun stare at each other before following after Yixing. “He’s a bit salty, don’t you think?” Luhan nods his head, Baekhyun verbalized what he’s been thinking.

Yixing beckons them over after a few moments. The two hesitate. Yixing sighs before swimming into the little nipa hut. Concerned for their friend, they had to follow right after him. Inside the little nipa hut were vials upon vials of coloured liquid. The walls were adorned with beautiful blooming flowers, and other things Luhan didn’t know about. They must have been from the surface.

Yixing was talking to the person they presume as Jongdae, who was laughing over a cauldron. Yixing was laughing along with him, that was one of the few moments that Luhan has ever seen Yixing express another emotion besides irritation and disappointment. So he can be normal around other people?

“Come in, come in! Welcome to my little humble abode. I’m Jongdae, the warlock who will help you all reach your dreams. Yixing is a long time friend of mine. I’m glad to be able to help you all for him. So you all want to be human right?”

They all nod. Luhan nods enthusiastically “I want to be human so that I can be with the one that I love!”  
“You want to be with the one that you love?” Jongdae asks, giving Yixing a little side glance. Yixing doesn’t do anything, just keeping his eyes locked on Luhan. Luhan nods his head again, albeit less enthusiastically, as if he said something wrong.

“The one that I love is a human, who tames the waves with his instrument. He’s handsome, tall, has the broadest shoulders, and the most alluring gaze. I want to learn everything about him. I want to see the world that he sees.” Jongdae nods, rubbing his chin with his index and thumb.

“Ah, that human took your heart, didn’t he?”’ Luhan keeps his eyes downcast, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Yes. Yes he has, and I don’t mind if I don’t get it back. He can keep it if he wants.”

“Mmm,” Jongdae walks around Luhan, scrutinizing him from head to toe. Luhan isn’t used to this kind of gaze checking him out. He isn’t used to people at all. He stares down at the feet walking around him, wondering how in the world is a human, or a human like figure, such as Jongdae himself, able to live in the water.

“And everyone else wants to follow Luhan to the land to protect him?” He looks at Yixing and Baekhyun.

“Yes.” They both reply.

“I just want to feel the sun on my human skin!” Baekhyun shouts. “If I find a mate there, then I don’t mind being human forever!”

Jongdae chuckles, “Alright. For the pursuit of love, I will help you all.” He walks to the back of his nipa hut to a little room whose door is halfway covered by a purple cloth. He walks out holding three vials of pink liquid. As he sets the vials on the table besides the caldron, he opens up a drawer behind him. He takes out three different kind of colorful seashells, each unique with their own designs.

Carefully placing each little seashell into the pot, Jongdae begins his magic. Yixing, Baekhyun, and Luhan watch in wonder as the room gradually becomes darker. The room is then suddenly filled with colors as Jongdae begins chanting incantations above the caldron. Streaks of yellow, blue, pink, purple spark out of the caldron.

“The first one is for Yixing.” Jongdae sings out, pulling out a small seashell. Jongdae whispers something into the shell, and glows. “You have one week to find him again. You have one week to search all over the human world to find the one who your heart only beats for. If you cannot find him again in the allowed time, you will revert back into a fish, returning to the ocean.”

He sets the purple seashell down in front of Yixing. Yixing stares at it with mixed emotions.

“The next one is for Baekhyun, the starfish.” He pulls another seashell out from the caulderon, repeating the same steps from what he did to Yixing’s shell. “Baekhyun, true love isn’t what you seek for. You seek earthly pleasures, and wonders. You have one week to actually seek what your heart calls for. If you don’t realize what you truly want by then, you will revert back to a starfish.”

Jongdae sets the blue seashell in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun just stares at it, unable to touch it with his arms.

“The last one, for our little Luhan.” Jongdae pulls out a seashell from the caulderon much different from everyone else’s. The seashell was azure, it fanned out unlike everyone else’s that was a conch shell. This seashell was iridescent azure with a gold chain at the end of it. “Luhan’s is special. This blue seashell will be kept with you at all times. This shell is the indicator of how many days you have left. It’s a brilliant blue right now, but as the days pass, the color start to fade, eventually turning white. You have five days to make the one you love, fall in love with you. To break this spell, he must kiss you. Not just any kiss, but a True Love’s Kiss, by the time the moon is in the middle of the sky on the last day.”

“If you dare fail and he can't love you in return, you must come back to the ocean and live your life as a mermaid. Humans and mermaid alike, only have one chance to have this grandiose love: a love they seek their entire lives. Sometimes they end up not finding that love. This is the curse of romance.”

Jongdae’s fingers wiggle over the shell. The shell glows bright, almost as if it’s covered in fire. He covers it with his palm over the other palm, whispers something into his hands and closes his eyes. When he’s done he sets the shell in front of Luhan.

“All of you have received your shells, and your rules. I hope that everyone will be able to seek what their heart calls for, and for the wishes that they dream about. I hope nothing bad will happen to anyone. I pray for you all.” Jongdae smiles at all of them.

“When you go to the surface,” he reaches into the pot, pulling out the vials from before. “You must all drink this, then hold the seashells in your hands. Luhan you can wear yours around your neck as soon as you go to the surface. Wait I forgot something.” Jongdae runs back to the room with the purple cloth covering the door.

“Humans wear these things called clothes.” He gives Luhan the stack of clothes. “Unfortunately you’re the only one with hands that can carry, so you’ll have to carry these.”

“Good luck everyone! If this is the last time we’ll be seeing each other. I wish you all a great future. Keep the oceans clean for myself and all the inhabitants.”

They smile back at him. Luhan can’t believe this is happening. He’s holding the most life changing decision he’s ever made in his life. He’s excited about what’s going to happen and what will be changing in his life. Excitement bubble up inside him. Luhan swims up to Jongdae, after setting the clothes on the table, giving him a big hug. “Thank you” He says. “Thank you.”

Jongdae is surprised at the sudden embrace. Soon he gives in and hugs Luhan back. “Love is a beautiful emotion. It’s a beautiful experience. So it just happens that the one you love is human. There’s no problem with that.”

Luhan looks up at him. “I hope it all works out too.”

 

 

 

**Ψ Ψ Ψ**

 

 

 

They’re almost to the surface when Luhan stops swimming. His arms are full of this so called clothing that they all have to wear because humans don’t just walk around with bare bodies, or so Jongdae explained further.  
Yixing looks at Luhan, worried. “What’s wrong, Luhan?” Luhan shakes his head, frowning slightly.  
“Nothing. I was just thinking about what Jongdae said, about how if this is all successfull I won’t be able to return to the sea and I won’t be able to see my family anymore. I’m sad. I didn’t get to say goodbye to my big sisters and big brothers. I wonder if they’re looking for my right now. Or if they even noticed I’m gone.”  
Baekhyun sticks to Luhan, and Yixing swims back to hug him. “If there’s a will, there will be a way. I’m sure that… you’ll be able to remember them because once you’re at the surface, maybe you’ll be able to have your own family with the human you love.”

“Wait, wait there’s something I want to do before we leave. I didn’t see my parents….I don’t want to leave without telling them. At least, maybe if it’s them I can tell them right?”

Yixing looks at him warily. “I don’t know if that’ll be a good thing to do, Luhan…”

Luhan shakes his head, “Nonsense! My parents will understand….right? At least… they won’t get the message until I’m above the sea. They won’t get it for a few days.”

Yixing nods his head, “Go ahead, just… We’ll be waiting for you over there.” Yixing and Baekhyun float away, giving Luhan a moment to himself.

Luhan takes a deep breath. As he exhales there’s a bubble that forms. The AirBubble will be what he sends to his parents, in it the message.

“Thank you both for all that you’ve done. I want to be an adult now...and being an adult means leaving the kingdom. Don’t look for me, I’ll be safe, above the waves where the sun shines. Luhan. I love you.” Luhan blows the bubble, sending it away to wherever his parents are. The bubble will always find its way, because it’s connected through hearts and the currents

Luhan swims back to where Yixing and Baekhyun are at. “It’s okay, Luhan. I’ll always be here for you.” Baekhyun says from his chest. “Even when we become humans, we will always be friends!”

Luhan grins down at Baekhyun, “You’re right. I’ll always have the both of you with me.”

They start swimming again, they’re so close to the surface already.

They arrive at the cove they usually hang out at whenever they’re at the surface. Baekhyun and Yixing have to take the potion before they leave the water, so that they can complete their transformation at the on the surface. Luhan goes ahead of them, sitting at the shoreline with his hands full of the clothing.  
He sets them down beside him. Luhan unclenches his fist with the seashell necklace and vial of potion. He gazes at the ocean, and the sky changing colours from black to and orange pink. Maybe Luhan can get used to this, seeing this beautiful human sun wake up from sleep every morning.  
Beneath the deep ocean blue, he will miss a few breathtaking beauties that he’ll miss seeing on a daily basis, but if the world above the ocean is also this beautiful, he can get used to seeing this every single day.

He gazes down at his iridescent silver blue pearl tail. He wonders if there will ever be anything in this world that can compare to the color of his tail. He runs his hands down his fins, admiring it. “I’m going to have human legs soon. If only I can--aha!”

If there’s nothing that can absolutely be similar to the color of his fin, Luhan has an idea to take just one of his scales, that way whenever he sees his scale, he’ll think of his family and the sacrifice he made to be where he’s at. Luhan takes one of his scales, pulling it from his tail. Wincing slightly, he holds the freshly picked scale up to the sky.

“A memory.” He takes the vial up to his lips and drinks it in one go. Luhan attaches the necklace around his neck. Nothing happens in the first few moments, then it hits him.

The pain was more excruciating than he initially imagined. He believed that the transformation would be nothing but painless. Watching his iridescent silver blue scales fly off and disappear right before his eyes was torment. His fins started to shrink, almosting forming something akin to legs and toes.

Luhan has to close his eyes from the immense, sharp shooting pain up his spine. He collapses on the shoreline.

 

 

 

**Ψ Ψ Ψ**

 

 

 

Pain. There is pain everywhere. Luhan shifts around on the sand with his eyes still closed. He can feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. “How long has it been?” he says to himself.

“Well, I don’t know. But I was sure as hell you were dead. Thank god you’re not.You saved me a lot of work.”

Oh, no. It was that voice. It was the voice that irritated Luhan to the core, but also made Luhan feel weak in the, “KNEES! I HAVE KNEES!”

Luhan tries to sit upwards, but his head comes into contact with something hard. He presses his hand to his forehead, glaring up at what hit him. “Was that a rock?”

“No, that was my head that you just hit. And yes you have knees, you’re naked too.” He drapes something over Luhan’s legs. “What happen, are you okay? Do you remember anything?”

This was different than yesterday. Luhan squints up at Sehun, wondering if he should pretend he doesn't know anything, or say he knows Sehun, but then that might lead to constant questioning. Luhan doesn’t want to be interrogated which might lead to him confessing what he’s done and what he’s willing to do.

Luhan shakes his head, he’s going with the former. “I don’t….remember what happened.” He says slowly, pulling the clothing Sehun draped over his body.

“Really?” Sehun is worried. “Nothing at all? Were you fishing or anything?”

Luhan nods… “Something like that.” Sehun scratches the back of his head, “You probably aren’t steady on your legs then. Is it okay if I carry you back to our house? I don’t think they’ll mind another person.” Luhan really doesn’t know what else to think about except, that he’s finally close to the love of his life!

Sehun reaches under Luhan’s legs and his back. “Just throw your arms around my neck. I don’t want you falling off or anything.”

Luhan just nods his head again. Sehun looks down at Luhan with emotionless eyes. “So what’s your name. You didn’t….” Sehun mumbles the ending, looking straight ahead as he walks in the direction of his house.

Oh, so the human did remember what happened yesterday

“My name is Luhan, I don’t remember where I came from. But I can remember my name only.” Sehun nods this time, pursing his lips together.

“That’s a nice name. I’ve never heard a name like that before. Oh right, my name is Sehun. Oh Sehun, I live around here and my family owns OH! Sea’n Surf.”

Luhan giggles. Sehun looks down at Luhan with a confused look, his left eyebrow raised. “Did you hit your head too hard on a rock or something? What’s funny?”  
“You. Your looks are different from how you act.”

“What do you mean? How would you know, you just met me.” Sehun laughs along with him. “I really do think you hit your head too hard on that rock.”

Luhan doesn't know how long they’ve walked, he’s been too engrossed in thinking about how he’s already this close with Sehun, and how he’s come so far.

‘Well we’re here. Why don’t you go take a shower, I’ll bring you some clothes.” Sehun leads Luhan to the restroom. Sehun sets Luhan into the bathtub carefully. The front part of his body is still covered by Sehun’s shirt. “Here you can wash the sea salt off of your body. I’ll come back again later.”

Sehun retreats out of the restroom, Luhan is by himself. When Luhan believes that Sehun is out of the restroom, he covers his face with his hands, screaming into them. “THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!” He’s finally with Sehun, he’s finally interacting with him after watching him from beyond the shores.

He takes back what he said about Sehun being cruel or mean. If someone was mean, they wouldn’t have taken Luhan into their arms and used their human legs to bring them to their kingdom! Kingdom! Luhan looks around the ‘bathroom’. It was filled with bottles, and many more items that he doesn't even know the name of yet.

Luhan scoots closer to where his toes are. He hasn’t had time to admire his new human legs. Luhan traces his fingers over each individual toe. “It’s beautiful.” He whispers to himself in awe. He tries to wiggle them. “Really beautiful!”

His hands then start to slide up his leg, from his calf up to his thighs where he rubs circles on them, then to the middle of his body where his member is. “This is the human sex organ.” Luhan holds it in both hands, looking down at it with a bright smile. “ This is how humans can have children.” Luhan then gasps, patting his own stomach.

“I wonder if I’ll be able to have children with Sehun’s human sex organ.” Luhan falls back to the tilled wall, raising his arms and legs into the air.

“BEING HUMAN IS WONDERFUL!” he yells at the top of his lungs.

Sehun then barges back into the restroom with his arms full of clothes. “Why are you yelling? Is the water too cold?” Luhan shakes his head. “Oh wow, you didn’t even turn on the water yet. Don’t tell me you also forgot how to shower?”

Luhan nods his head. “How do you use this?” Sehun groans, setting the clothes on the sink counter before walking toward Luhan in the bathtub.

“Consider this, a life for a life.” Luhan looks at him questioningly. “Right, you forgot that too. Okay well. Here..” Sehun pulls the nozzle from the top, he turns one of the two circular knobs. “This one on the left is for hot, this one on the right is cold. You move each one to get whatever temperature you want.”

“How does this water feel, Luhan?” Sehun showers Luhan with the hand held removable nozzle. Luhan smiles up at him. “It feels nice. I like it!” Sehun nods, giving Luhan the nozzle.

“Okay, you finish up here then and get changed all your clothes are there. These are the shirts that I don’t really wear anymore or are too small for me. I’m sure, “Sehun checks him from the tip of his toes to the top of his head, “you’ll fit in them. I’m just going to go make food.”

“Food?” Luhan’s ears perk up, he’s been waiting to eat Human food also.

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind soft tofu soup?” Luhan shakes his head.

“I want to try everything!” Sehun chuckles a bit, and Luhan is left gaping once again.

“Alright, I’ll be out here.”

 

\-------------

 

Luhan walks out clad in Sehun’s clothes. The sleeves were too long on his arms, his hands were practically swallowed by the clothing, but the pants fit well. “How do I look?” Luhan asks Sehun, spinning around with his arms up to the side.

Sehun sets down the food on the table, wiping his hands on the apron tied around his waist. “Better than being naked.”

Luhan furrowed his eyebrows, pulled the sleeves up on his arms, walked swiftly to the table. “It smells amazing!” Luhan took a deep breath. Sehun handed him a bowl of steamed rice. Luhan immediately puts his nose into the rice. “Ouch!”

“What are you doing?”

“Smelling human food!”

“Okay...your head must have been hit really hard.” Sehun sat across from Luhan, who stared at him intensely. Luhan watched as Sehun took the utensils into his hands, first the spoon in his left and the chopsticks on his right. Luhan tries to imitate Sehun.

Sehun nudges to Luhan, “Well, aren’t you going to eat?”

“You first…” Luhan said softly.

“Ah, you think I might have poisoned the food or something huh. Don’t worry, I’m not evil. I made it spicy though. Can you handle spicy?”

“Spicy?” Sehun clicked his tongue.

“Spicy, spicy. Just try it for yourself.” Luhan nodded his head, scooping his soup with the spoon, just like what Sehun did.

Cautiously, he slurps the broth. Sehun watched for his reaction. Luhan contorts his face, Sehun doesn’t really know what his facial expression means. “Is it good?”

Luhan beams at him happily, giving him a thumbs up. “Really tasty! Really good!”

“Is it too spicy for you?” Luhan took another spoon full of the soup, shaking his head when he slurped it all in one go.

“Good. I was afraid cause, I don’t really know your preferences, I didn’t put too much spicy, but enough to make it spicy.”

“It’s really good Sehun! Really yummy!” Luhan ate all the food quickly. Sehun wondered where in the world did that all go to, when Luhan was so light in his arms.

“My parents will be home for dinner tonight. We can meet them at the shack later on.”

Luhan tilts his head to the side. “Okay we can go after we eat breakfast then. I don’t have work until the afternoon. So have you ever been here before, you know Busan?”

Luhan just stares at him blankly. “Right, right. You don’t remember. Okay how about we go out tomorrow and I can show you around the city and the place.”

“A date?!” Luhan shouted, rice fell from the side of his mouth. There was rice everywhere on his cheeks. Sehun laughed. He reached over to wipe Luhan’s face with his hand, brushing away the rice that made their way onto his cheek.

“If you want to call it a date.”

“Does this mean Sehun loves me already?” Luhan stares at him with his mouth agape. Luhan was told that the human way of courting was, date, kiss, then fuck. Yixing taught him that! He said it was similar to how the merpeople lived.

Sehun choked on his soup. He strikes his fist to his chest repeatedly. Luhan doesn’t know what to do. He hands him the glass of water. Oh no, this is the second time he’s almost killed Sehun, and it’s only been two days since the first time they met at the beach on the storm.

Sehun took the cup from Luhan, chugging down the water quickly. “No, no. I don’t love you. I’m just showing you around. How can I love you when it’s only been two hours since we just met?”

“Oh,” Luhan sighed, shrinking back into his seat, lower lip protruding outward slightly. Sehun coughed once more before he stood up and gathered his empty plates.

“Just...finish your food. We’ll go as soon as you’re done...” Sehun walked away from the table, leaving Luhan by himself.

Luhan face hits the table when Sehun is not in the room. Is there anything he can do right?

 

Luhan tried to bite back his smile as they walk down the shoreline, toes covered by fine grains of sand. This was his dream. The way the sea water felt cold, but instantly warmed up as he continued to walked down the length of the beach. Sehun walked beside him, his hands in his pockets. Luhan walked with his fists covered with Sehun’s shirt.

“It’s beautiful.” Luhan said, smiling up to the sky, letting the sun kiss his cheeks.

“Yeah, it’s even more beautiful at dawn, when the sun and the moon meet, when they kiss the horizon. It’s peaceful.”

“I love the sound of your dawn.” Luhan watches as his feet disappear into the wet sand, then covered by the sea water. “

“We can watch it together tomorrow. Another beautiful moment at the beach is when the sun sets, and when the moon is in the middle of the sky.”

“I’d love to see those sights you see, Sehun.” Luhan tugged on Sehun’s jacket, his eyes twinkling as he stares up at him.

“You act like you haven’t seen them before. I’m sure you have.”

Luhan shakes his head, “I haven’t seen them the way you have.”

Sehun looks at Luhan incredulously, “I’m sure you’ve seen the same sunset, and the same sunrise before.”

“It’ll be different because I’ll be with Sehun.” Sehun licked his lips, looking away from Luhan.

“Ah, why are you saying that. What’s so special about seeing it with me?”

“Sehun saved me! He is so cool!”

“Ah, really. You’re embarrassing me.” Sehun pushed Luhan away from him once they got to the shack. “Here we are! OH! Sea’n Surf.” Sehun opened the glass doors for the both of them. Luhan’s eyes scan around the entire building. He’s never seen anything so amazing before. There are so many thingymabobs of different shapes and sizes, glittery swirlies, and clothes!

“This is beautiful.” Luhan went around touching all the surfboards on display.

“Do you know how to ride a surfboard?” Sehun asked, standing beside Luhan. Luhan turns around so fast Sehun wondered if he got whiplash.

“These are called surfboards? This is the thing you tame with the waves?” Sehun quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah, this is what you use to ride on the waves. This is what you use if you want to be King of the Ocean.”

Luhan gasped again. “There are other ‘Kings of the Ocean’? Not just Father?”

Sehun shrugs his shoulders, “Your dad knows how to surf but he didn’t teach you? Yeah there can be a lot. I want to be one. I love being in the ocean. I feel like, if mermaids existed, I’d be one. “

“You want to be a mermaid?”

“If I was a sea creature, I want to be something fierce like, maybe a shark. Sharks are cool.”

“They’re amazing! They’re friendly, but humans don’t like them don’t they. I promise you, they’re one of the nicest you can ever meet in the ocean.”

“You seem to know a lot about the ocean. You forget everything except the facts of the Ocean don’t you?” Luhan blushed, hiding his face from Sehun.

“I guess…”

“Well who do we have here!” A voice behind them shocked Luhan. He jumped slightly from the surprise.

“Sehun you weren’t supposed to be in today until the afternoon.” Sehun turned around, walking up to hug a woman. Luhan assumed that the woman was Sehun’s mother.

“I found Luhan at the beach earlier. It seems like he hit his head hard somewhere and forgot what he was recently doing. If it’s alright, can he stay with us for a few days? I’d rather he stay with us for now. If that’s alright with you.” Sehun’s mother looked at Luhan from head to toe, with a serious look on her face. Lately, everyone has been giving Luhan these intense looks, scrutinizing him from head to toe.

She gives Luhan a smile after she was once with the once over. “I don’t see the problem. Luhan doesn’t look like he’ll be of any harm.”

Luhan beams up at her. He rushes to her side and engulfs her into a hug. Yixing said that humans like this hugging thing too. It makes them feel happier.

“I’ll work! I’ll help out around here as a thank you for your generosity for letting me stay with you all.” Luhan insisted.

“Just say yes, mom. Didn’t you always want to go on a vacation with dad? With Luhan here, he can watch over the store with me. We’ll be fine. And with an extra hand around here, we could get even better business.”

Sehuns mother contemplated the idea, pursing her lips as she thought. “Well.. with more hands on deck, the more your dad and I can attend to other business right?” Sehun nodded his head once. “And with Luhan, it seems like the customers will love him. I mean, you warmed up to him fairly quickly.”

“It was instinct. I didn’t feel like he could even hurt a flower.” Sehun’s mom gave him a weird look.

“Okay…So” She turns to Luhan with a bright smile, “If you don’t mind working with us while you try to get your memory back, that would be lovely. We would love to have you on deck!”

Luhan stands firm, “I won’t disappoint you!” This is it, this is how Luhan will finally assimilate and become human. Ever since he came on land, everything has been such a whirlwind adventure. He’s so lucky that everything that he needed was given to him.

Sehun smirked at Luhan, saluting him. “Welcome aboard, partner.”

 

 

 

**Ψ Ψ Ψ**

 

 

 

Sehun, Luhan quickly realized, was quite contradictory. His emotions never matched up. One moment he would be cheery, cracking jokes with the customers, or even play around with them. Then the next moment, he would seclude himself from the people, ride a surfboard out to the sea and stay there for some time.

He didn’t lie when he said he loved the sea. Luhan watched him from the beach, his knees tucked close to his chest, his arms resting atop them. He wonders what goes through his mind whenever he’s out at sea. Luhan reached for the pendant around his neck, thinking about his family and, “I haven’t seen Yixing…..or Baekhyun yet.”

Luhan stands up suddenly, the sand falling to the ground. He began to pace around the beach, wondering where they could have gone. He doesn’t even know how they look like as humans! He’s only used to seeing them as sea creatures. Oh no, how could he have lost his friends.

In his mental state of panic, he didn’t realize Sehun returned from the sea. “Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you pacing?” Sehun touched Luhan’s shoulder. Luhan turns to Sehun with a tear stained face.

“When you found me, did you...see anyone else? Did you see anyone else today wearing a pendant just like mine?” Luhan shows Sehun the blue seashell around his neck. Sehun shakes his head dejectedly.

“I haven’t, but I’ll keep an eye out for that. I’ll ask around too. Do you remember how your friends looked like?” Luhan shakes his head. He can’t say that they used to be a starfish and a Mandarinfish. He would think he’s gone completely crazy.

“I only remember that we all have similar shells.” Sehun ran his hand through his hair, shaking away the salt water.

“I’ll go ask Chanyeol, he’s the lifeguard on duty today.”

“Thank you so much, Sehun.”

“It’s no big deal.”

Luhan didn’t wait very long. Chanyeol, he assumed, came holding the hand of a smaller person. He was beautiful. Luhan has never seen anyone like him. His eyes were bright, there was mark near his lips. His fingers were long, and dainty. Humans were indeed beautiful.

Luhan gets a closer look at him, there was something familiar about this human. He then looks around his neck and sees a familiar looking seashell. “Baekhyun?!” He shouts, running toward them.

Baekhyun smiles, opening up his arms for Luhan. “You look gorgeous! Handsome! You look great!” Baekhyun chuckles, running his hand through his hair.

“Being human is nice. I can see why you wanted to be one so badly.” Sehun and Chanyeol weren't following their conversation. They just left them to be.

Luhan squeezed Baekhyun’s arms and legs, disbelievingly. “How did this happen! What happen! Where Yixing?”

“We took the potion right after you came up to the land. Yixing was right beside me, but I think he went to find the human he fell in love with a long time ago. For me...well..” Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol the life guard. “He saved me.”

“Is he taking care of you?” Baekhyun nods his head.

“He said I can stay with him until I get better.”

Luhan gives Baekhyun another hug. “I’m just happy you’re safe, and Yixing is safe too.”

“Don’t worry about Yixing, he knows what he’s doing.”

“You’re right. Hey, Baekhyun, if you ever need me I’m actually working over there with Sehun.” Luhan pointed to the shop.

“You’re already in contact with your human?” Luhan nods his head.

“I’m staying with him too! He found me at the cove.” Baekhyun grabbed Luhan’s hands. “I’m so happy for you too

 

**Ψ Ψ Ψ**

 

 

The first day was uneventful. After meeting Baekhyun at the beach, Luhan was dragged home by Sehun, telling him that he should rest instead of loiter around in public. They don’t know if his head will start hurting more or not. Sehun wanted to be cautious of Luhan’s condition.

Luhan wanted to tell Sehun that there was nothing to worry about. He was perfectly okay, since he didn’t hit his head on a rock (unless you count Sehun’s head), but he ended up having a transformation, which indeed took a great deal of his energy. But Luhan cannot tell Sehun any of that.

He sighed giving into Sehun’s nagging that he needed to be at home resting.

Sehun brings him over to his room. “Sorry, we don’t have an extra bed or anything, but you’re welcome to stay in my room while I go to work. I’ll be back in the afternoon, we can all have dinner together.” Luhan nodded his head, he pulled away the duvet, slipped under and had his first sleep as a human.

 

 

**Ψ Ψ Ψ**

 

 

 

The second day, Sehun took Luhan on an adventure out to the city. Sehun’s parents told them to take the day off, and that maybe having fun will help Luhan’s memories return. Sehun shrugged, they’ll give it a try.

Sehun drove them to an amusement park in the city. “So, if there’s anything I like to do on land, it would be to come to the amusement park with my friends.”

“Sehun has friends?” Luhan looks at him skeptically. “I can’t believe that.” Sehun glares, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Well believe it! My friends are great. I have a lot, Junmyeon, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are my bestfriends okay.”

“I want to meet Sehun’s friends.”

“What are you saying? You just met Chanyeol. You know, the lifeguard? And you eventually will, if you stay around with us for a while.” Luhan liked the sound of that, being included into Sehun’s future plans.

“We’re here.” Sehun said, putting the car into part, and setting the hand brake.

Luhan steps out of the car, with his eyes wide open and mouth slightly ajar. “This is huge….” He whispered to himself. “What are those?”

Luhan pointed to the roller coasters that twisted and turned. Sehun pointed his head in the direction they’re supposed to move. “You want to ride those?” Sehun questioned, as they walked toward the entrance of the amusement park.

The latter shook his head, “I don’t think I can fare well with them…”

Sehun grabs Luhan’s hand, “You’re walking too slow. Come on, We have to go. There’s a first time for everything.”

They go through the rides that don’t take them over several stories high first. Luhan was having the time of his life enjoying the calorie laden human foods, and the many thrill rides. Sehun was trying to push them to go ride one of the roller coasters, but Luhan didn’t like the many twists and turns he could see from the place where he was standing.

“How about we go there?” Luhan pointed to the ferris wheel in the middle of the park.

Sehun quirks an eyebrow, “You sure you want to ride that?” Luhan nodded his head definitively.

“I don’t want to do anything else. I just want to ride that one.”

“Okay fine, since that was the only ride you’ve been wanting to ride the whole day.” Sehun leaded the way to the ferris wheel. It didn’t look like it had and steep falls or crazy twists and turns. Luhan told himself he could handle it.

Or not.

Luhan didn’t dare to sit opposite of Sehun. He sat beside him instead, gripping the former’s arm to his body. “Once we’re seated we can’t get off. Sorry Luhan.” Luhan shakes his head, keeping his eyes shut tight.

“It’s not your fault.” Luhan said. They’re at the top of the ride. Luhan peeks out from his place on Sehun’s arm. “I don’t like this, Sehun…” Luhan confessed in a whisper. “I don’t like being in the sky. I can’t be myself when my feet can’t touch the ground.” Sehun felt bad for Luhan. He ran his hand through Luhan’s hair in an attempt to calm him down.

“Don’t look down then, just keep your eyes on me, or on the ground. We’ll be finished soon.”

“I’m sorry Sehun.” Sehun chuckled running his hand through Luhan’s hair again.

“How about this, look up. Just look forward.” And it takes every ounce of Luhan to slowly peel himself off of Sehun’s arm. He blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the light.

Luhan looked ahead, it was breathtaking. “We weren’t able to watch the sunset on the beach, but watching the sun set over the land is beautiful also.” It was, Luhan couldn’t deny that.

The sun slowly sank into the horizon, painting an orange hue on the sky. But orange wasn’t the only color the canvas was filled with. A dampened pastel pink and blue mixed together, blending effortlessly. The world was filled with so much color.

“It’s gorgeous.” Luhan rested his head against Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun leaned his head atop of Luhan’s.

“It is.”

They watched until the sun was gone, and the sky changed from pastels to a deep blue.

The deep azure became a brighter blue. There are three days left.

.

 

 

**Ψ Ψ Ψ**

 

 

 

On the third day they watched the sun rise together.

Sehun woke Luhan up at four in the morning, saying that he had a surprise. Luhan was sleeping comfortably in the bed, not wanting to get out. So Sehun, being so strong, and so manly, carried Luhan out of the bed princess style. He made sure to bring extra blankets for Luhan who was fond of sleep, and warmth.

Luhan was bundled up in the middle of Sehun’s legs. Sehun wrapped his arms around Luhan, resting his chin on his shoulder. Luhan liked this. He liked the way Sehun was giving him extra care and attention. He snuggled more into Sehun’s old, admiring the view, and the company.

There was something else different about this. There was something different about experiencing the dawn with Sehun. The wee hours of dawn were relaxing, it was comforting. There was something intimate thinking about how they’re the only two who are awake at this hour, watching the sun rise from the horizon. The dawn air was crisp.

“I love dawn.” Sehun confesses. “Watching the night break with the sun. It’s fascinating. I love the morning hours when everyone else is asleep, and the world is quiet.”

Luhan laughs, “You love everything.” Sehun shook his head.

“I don’t love everything. I appreciate nature and the world.”

They sat again in silence, watching the sun peek up from the horizon, like a sleeping child waking up. The darkness was chased away by the exuberance of the sun.

Luhan thinks to himself, Sehun is probably the sun who lights up his life. The angel who keeps him going. Sehun hugged him tighter from behind. Luhan smiled to himself. He really is.

\--

In the afternoon, when Sehun was done teaching his class for the day, he beckoned Luhan over to the sea. Luhan was hesitant walking into the ocean again. It’s only been three days, but he’s terrified something might happen to him, like his fins suddenly manifesting itself. He shakes the thought out of his head. No no, that can’t happen. Jongdae’s magic was powerful.

Sehun pulled him into the water, a childish smile on his lips. “I’m going to teach you how to surf.”

Luhan looks at him, then back to the board. He turns around, heading back to the shop. But before he can make it anywhere, Sehun grabs him by the wrist. “No no, you’re going to stay here. I’m going to teach you.”

Luhan looks at him with a pained look on his face. “Do you really have to? Can’t we do this some other time?” Sehun shakes his head.

“Today is the perfect time. No one is really here right now. You’re already in a wetsuit of some kind. Here.” Sehun takes off the ankle cuff, placing it around Luhan’s left ankle.

“I’m assuming you’re right hand dominant. We’ll go slowly, we don’t have to do everything today.” Luhan nods, taking the surfboard from Sehun’s hands. Sehun is all smiles when he brings them to the shoreline.

“Okay, first lesson, riding the surfboard. To ride the surfboard, you’re just going to lay there and let the waves do their work.”

Luhan nods his head. “Got it.”

“Let’s go.” They’re waist deep in the ocean, both on their surfboards. “You want to paddle out with your hands if you want to go further.” Luhan gets himself acquainted with the ocean. Luhan doesn’t mind learning how to swim, as long as it’s Sehun who’s teaching him, might as well learn from the best.

“Okay watch me.” Luhan watches as Sehun paddles out into the middle , waiting for a big enough wave. Once he sees the wave coming, he paddles toward it. He did everything else with one fluid movement. Standing up on his surfboard, riding through the barrel. Luhan’s mouth was agape the moment Sehun came back toward him.

“I don’t think I can do that, Sehun. I’m not as good as you.”

“Nonsense. You can learn, and we can go surfing together. Okay look we can do the next one together. So to stand up it’s like a push up. Both feet are together, and your hands are at your chest, when you feel the moment is right, You push yourself up quickly, and your legs, the dominant one ahead, then you surf. You just ride the wave.”

“What if the wave topples me over?”

“Then you swim up, get on your board and ride the next one.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“Because it is easy! It’s--”

“Your second nature. I get it.”

“Okay how about just one then we can go back and get dinner. My friends are in town tonight and they said to meet them for dinner.”

“You mean Chanyeol, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo?”

“Wow,” Sehun said with his eyes widening. “You remembered my friend’s names.”

Luhan shrugs.

“Yeah, them. Okay we’re not going to go if you don’t try at least just once.”  
Luhan sighs. “Okay just once. Then we go.”

Luhan tries to remember everything Sehun showed, and demonstrated when he got close to a wave. He takes one deep breath before he pushes himself up. But his feet were tangled up in the movement, and the wave toppled him over. It takes him a few moments to realize that he was under water. He swims up to the surface, only to find Sehun laughing at him from his board.

“You should have seen your face when you fell.” Sehun held on to his mid section as he laughed harder.

Luhan rolled his eyes, his elbows on the surfboard. “I tried it once. I don’t want to do it again.”

“Okay fine, fine we can try again next time. Let’s go.” Sehun waited for Luhan to get back onto his board, so that they could swim back to the shore together.

 

\--------

Luhan was excited about this dinner. He was finally going to meet all of Sehun’s friends. But he was more excited to be meeting Baekhyun again. He wants to know about how Baekhyun is doing on land, and if he ever found that his heart is calling out for.

They meet at one of the restaurants along the pier. Luhan was excited, and Sehun could tell. Sehun rubs his arm, looking away shyly. “My friends are a bit….”

“SEHUN!” His friends screamed behind him.

“Loud and weird.”

Luhan smiles, waving at Sehun’s friends. They pause look at each other and scream. “SEHUNNIE GOT HIMSELF A BOYFRIEND TOO!”

Sehun spluttered, turned around and glared at them. “No! I didn’t I--” He’s attacked into an embrace that he can’t escape from.

“Sehun-ah, you should have told us. We were going to tell you.” They gestured to their plus ones in the back.

“You guys didn’t.” Sehun looks at his friend and the guys behind him. “Seriously? When?!”

Chanyeol beckoned his plus one, and Junmyeon with his plus one. Kyungsoo wasn’t into relationships, or maybe he was just hiding one.  
Chanyeol went first, “This is is Baekhyun. He’s literally an angel that fell from the sky, and blessed my heart.” Baekhyun blushed, hitting Chanyeol on the shoulder.

Junmyeon went second. “I don’t think we’ve met.” Junmyeon proffers a hand out to Luhan who takes it kindly. “I’m Luhan.” Junmyeon smiled, and Luhan swore he heard angels sing in the distance.

“I’m Junmyeon, and this is Yixing.” He turns over to the slightly taller man beside him. Luhan couldn’t believe his ears. Was this true?

“Yixing? Is that you?” Yixing gives Luhan a dimpled smile, opening his arms up for Luhan to give him a hug. Luhan runs into Yixing’s arms.

“I’m so happy, I didn’t think i’d ever see you again. I never thought that I’d see you like this. Yixing, I’m so happy.” Yixing hugged him tightly. “Is this the human, your heart belonged to?”

Yixing nods his head. “I found him again.”

Luhan let’s go, putting some distance between them. “You definitely need to tell me the story of how you two met, now.”

“Mmm,” Yixing purses his lips. “We shall get dinner next week then.”

“Wait, you guys know each other?” Sehun said, pulling Luhan back to his side. Yixing saw what Sehun did and smirked.

“Yeah!” Luhan turned to Sehun, “He’s someone who has taken care of me since I was a guppy.”

“A guppy..”

“Oh!” Luhan realized his mistake, “a baby…”

“He’s like a childhood friend then?” Luhan doesn’t get it but he nods his head.

“Bestfriend! My bestfriend!”

“Ah,” Sehun said aloud, the hold around Luhan’s elbow easing.

Junmyeon had a feeling he knew what Luhan and Yixing were talking about. He steps up toward Luhan, holding his hands in his. “I won’t hurt Yixing like I did before. I won’t do that to him anymore. Now that we have this second chance, we already made sure it’s forever.”

Luhan looked at Junmyeon and to Yixing who was standing there looking at Junmyeon with his eyes full of love. “I’ll work hard. We will.” Luhan nodded, that’s all he needed to know. He doesn’t have to know Yixing’s backstory, all he needs to know is that there’s a brighter future for him.

“Okay. Please take care of Yixing. I really cherish him.”

Sehun pulls Luhan away from Junmyeon once more. “Okay, now let’s go eat.” Everyone just stares at Sehun rolling their eyes, with smiles on their faces. So he wasn’t being verbal about him liking Luhan, but it was definitely showing in his “Not So Subtle” actions.

That night, Luhan really prayed to the Sea Gods, to the Earth Gods, that they listen to their prayers and be human forever. He realized that being with his friend above the sea, was more exciting than below. They’ve already had their established squad, all surrounded by silliness and goofiness.

Luhan watched as everyone around the table interacted with each other like they’ve known each other for a long time. It was easy fitting in with Sehun’s friends, he only wishes that there wouldn’t be an ending to this.

Sehun saw him looking at his friends with a fond look on his face. “Are you enjoying it?” He whispered into his ear.

“Your friends are all so friendly and welcoming. It makes me happy. I want to be with you all, for a long time.” Sehun draped his arm around Luhan’s shoulder, pulled him in closer.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Luhan eased into his touch.

“You’re right.”

“No, really. I’m not letting you go anywhere. If there’s a search warrant for you out there, I’m going to act like I didn’t see it.”

“Isn’t that illegal?” Luhan looks up at Sehun questioningly.

“No it’s not. It’s called turning the other cheek.”

“Right.”

“It is.”

 

 

 

**Ψ Ψ Ψ**

 

 

 

The fourth day comes to an end. Sehun and Luhan sit by the the edge of the sea on the little blanket Sehun brought with them. Together they watch the moon that shines down on the dark world. They listen to the running of the waves. Luhan wonders, if Sehun has even fallen in love with him, just a little bit. There was only one more entire day until the potion wears off. His necklace changed colors from bright azure, to pale white.

The thumbed the pendant, while looking out into the vast black sea.

“The sea...calms me down.” Sehun started. Luhan stopped and turned to Sehun who continued to talk, while he faced forward. His hands were behind him, propping himself upward. “I’m not actually...Mom and Dad’s son. They said they found me on a stormy night, by the beach.” Sehun laughed bitterly to himself, shifting slightly on the blanket.

“Who would be cruel enough to leave their child at the beach, right? Instead of detesting the beach, I grew to love it. I don’t know who my real parents were, or where they are, but I wonder if they love the ocean too. That’s why it scared me when I found you laying there by rock. I really thought you were a goner. I’m not good with people leaving, and being left behind. I’ve had my fair share of that.”

“The ocean calms me down, also.” Luhan started, he scooted closer to Sehun. The winds were getting colder. “I’m not afraid of the unknown that lurks beneath. I feel that, the ocean has so much to offer. There’s so much life happening. It’s bigger than the land combined, you know? Leaving…” Luhan is silent for a moment, remembering that he left without saying a goodbye to his family too. “I know what it feels like to leave without saying a word.”

“I feel you. I feel like, I know the ocean much better than I know the land. Sometimes, I have these dreams of being surrounded by nothing but pure blue, falling from the top of the ocean. It doesn’t scare me, though. In the dream I feel safe. I feel like the ocean takes care of me. I feel like I know my direction even when I’m just in the middle of nowhere. ” Sehun turned to Luhan, their eyes meeting.

They stare at each other for a while, gazing into one another. “Would you think I’m crazy when I say, I feel like I belong to the ocean? Maybe I’m a child of Poseidon or something. Maybe Triton.” Luhan laughs, scooting closer to Sehun. He rests his head on his shoulder.

“You can be Poseidon, and I’ll be the mermaid who falls in deep love with you. Someone not worthy to love you.” Sehun shifts Luhan’s head upward with his index finger hooked under his chin. “And, I won’t leave you, Sehun. I promise.”

“You promise? Making a promise is a big responsibility. I don’t know...it might be too much for you, or maybe you can just promise to be the human who makes me want to give up all my powers, and be normal for once. .” Sehun leans in slowly. Luhan’s eyes flutter shut, waiting.

Sehun pressed his lips chastely against Luhan’s. He kissed him deeper, pressing his lips more, and Luhan reciprocated.

Was this the kiss he’s been waiting for? He doesn’t feel anything yet. Perhaps it took time to take effect.

Luhan pressed his lips more firmly against Sehun’s. Sehun smiles into the kiss. He pulled away, to readjust himself on the blanket. Sehun grabs Luhan by the waist, pulling him into his lap. “I think this angle will be better for kissing.”

Luhan closed his eyes once more, waiting for Sehun. Sehun leans in to kiss Luhan fully on the lips, this time with more vigor. Luhan gasps, “What was that!” He points at Sehun. Sehun thought they were going to have another smooth sailing kiss.

There really is not a dull moment with Luhan.

“What was what?” He raises an eyebrow, giving Luhan a confused look.

“You did that thing with your tongue to my lips before kissing it! You wet it!” Luhan covers his mouth with his hands. “I don't want anymore of your so-called ‘kisses’ if you're only going to lick my lips with your human tentacle!”

“Human...tentacle…” Sehun repeats. Luhan nods with a serious look on his face. “Okay I guess I shouldn't kiss you anymore since you don’t like my ‘human tentacle’. This human tentacle of mine will do more than just kiss you sooner or later.”

Luhan furrowed his eyebrows, giving Sehun a mean glare. “And where will you be putting that?”

Sehun shrugs, “I could give you ideas, but you probably wouldn’t like it if I told you.” Sehun leans in next to Luhan’s ear. “It would be too obscene for you.”

Luhan pushes himself off of Sehun. “You! You’re!” Luhan stomped his foot, and walked back in the direction of Sehun’s house. Sehun sat there, chuckling to himself.

There really wasn’t a dull moment when Luhan was involved.

 

 

**Ψ Ψ Ψ**

 

 

 

Luhan woke up with the sun in his face, wrapped up in Sehun’s arms. Last night after they got back from the beach, Sehun chased him down into bed, refusing to let go of him. Having a moment like this, Luhan would have never imagined it. He’s thankful for the seas, for the skies, for the Earth for giving him this opportunity to be with Sehun.

He prays, deep in his heart, that they could be like this forever.

\-------

 

Throughout the whole day, Sehun has been nothing but kind to him. Luhan couldn’t help but feel that this was pure happiness. He wanted to know how Baekhyun and Yixing were doing with their own lives, wondering if they were able to fulfill their duty so that the curse would be uplifted.

He hasn’t seen them since the third day. Baekhyun looked happy with Chanyeol the life guard with hair the color of sea anemone. Perhaps, Luhan thought to himself, that was the main reason Baekhyun fell in love with him also.

Then Yixing….Luhan smiled to himself, while sitting in front of the shop by himself. He found the love of his life again. Junmyeon, he called him. He’s never seen Yixing that happy before. He’s glad that he found his True Love again. There is a happy ending for everyone.

The cloud rolled in quickly, there wasn’t a moment for Luhan to even think about what was happening. He suddenly stood up from his chair when the gusty winds were wreaking havoc around the shoreline. The afternoon sun was gone, it was hidden behind a thick mist of fog. The beach goers quickly swim out of the ocean, seeking for cover from the unexpected storm.

But this was no ordinary storm, Luhan knew where this was coming from.

Luhan walks to the to the edge of the sea, his feet touching the seafoam, he’s afraid to get in deeper, but the water currents were too strong for him. Sehun quickly rushed over to him, trying to haul him out of danger, yet it was impossible. Luhan was whisked away by the ocean.

Sehun hastily jumped into the ocean, in hopes that he could fish Luhan out. He looked everywhere, he swam as deep as he could. This was the first time Sehun felt hopeless against the vast sea. His so called powers were nothing. They didn’t help him save Luhan.

Swimming back to the surface, Sehun gasped for air. “Luhan! Luhan!” He shouted around him, but there was no response. The thick fog stretched for miles, the tumultuous waves tossed Sehun further and further away from Luhan.

He needed to swim back to the land. He needed to get something to help him swim against these ferocious waves. This was the first time in Sehun’s life, he hated the ocean.

He pleaded it to stop. Anger, frustration, disgust were all swirling inside of him. It was the emotion of the sea. He needed a clearer vision, he needed to see Luhan. He needed to find Luhan amidst all this chaos. He wasn’t going to let the deep bottomless blue take Luhan for themselves.

He tried to imagine Luhan in his head. He tried to picture Luhan, he needed to calm himself down. He’s not going to get anywhere if he doesn’t cool his head. He kept on chanting the words, Sea, stop. Sea, rest. Sea, “Obey the words of your Ruler.”

The cerulean seas stopped. The fog slowly started to thin out. He knew where Luhan was, he wasn’t a part of the sea anymore. Where the sand and the sea met, Luhan was there sprawled out on his back, but what he saw was something his eyes couldn’t believe.

Sehun swam quickly to Luhan. The necklace wasn’t on his neck anymore, and his feet were turning scaly. Luhan seemed unconscious, his eyes were shut, and his breathing shallow. Sehun tried to slap his cheeks back and forth, in an attempt to regain his consciousness.

Luhan coughed, sea water escaping the side of his mouth. He looks up at Sehun. “This time you saved me, for real. I knew it,” Luhan whispers, “There’s more to you.” He beams up at Sehun, his hand caressing his cheek. “You’re Triton, Son of Poseidon. The lost Son of Poseidon.”

The sound of waves crashing vigorously, caught their attention. Luhan sat up straight, his eyes on the figure in the middle of the wave, sitting atop the crest. It was his father. Luhan stood up, taking a step forward, but Sehun pulled him back, shaking his head. “No, I don’t want you to go into the ocean again.”

Luhan pushed Sehun’s hand off of his wrist, walking toward the the ocean. Once his foot touched the the seafoam, his clothes were shedding. Black skin tight jeans started ripping apart, replacing cloth with iridescent silver blue scales. Sehun couldn’t believe his eyes.

Waist deep into the ocean, the man on the crest of the wave stopped just before Luhan could go any deeper.

“My son, what have you been thinking?” his voice was loud, booming. Sehun thought of the sound of thunder clatter. The man resembled a mermaid, in his hand was a harpoon. His hair was silver, short just above the ears. Sehun could see a resemblance between him and Luhan. Sehun’s breathing began to shallow. “You’ve been living with a human these past few days? It’s time to return to the sea where you belong.”

Luhan shakes his head, his legs almost becoming a full tail. “I refuse! I don’t want to return to the sea anymore, Father. I want to be here, I want to be with Sehun. I’ve already done so much to get this far. Please, Father.” The man on the crest looks at Sehun with fierce eyes. He points his harpoon at Sehun. He’s caught by a wave, he’s sent to the middle near where the man rests.

Sehun blinks his eyes, his eyes turn into a color of emerald. The King gasped, quickly setting Sehun back to the shore. “I’ll be darned. You’re Triton? The lost Son of Poseidon? Luhan you’re in love with Poseidon's son?”

Sehun is confused. He doesn’t understand what they’re saying. “What do you mean?” He questions the merman. “What do you mean that I’m Triton?”

“You’re the reincarnation of Triton. Poseidon is the God of the Sea. The Protector of the Water, and the Sailors. Poseidon cannot be reincarnated, but his children can. And my god, you are him, but to come in the form of a weak human. Your powers must have manifested late.”

“Powers?” Sehun stared at him cynically. “This can’t be real right now.”

“Ah, but, it is true. You can calm even the most ravenous seas with just one hand. You can summon a storm with one thought. You rule over the seas with one voice. Your home is not of land, but the Seven Seas.”

Luhan looks at his father and at Sehun. Now that Sehun has discovered his powers, he wonders what will happen to the both of them.

Sehun looked down at his hand, and to the sea. “I don’t wish to be the Son of Poseidon. I only wish to be Oh Sehun, the one who is madly in love with your son, Luhan. If you please, my King, continue to look over the Seven Seas in my stead….I wish for Luhan and I to live a normal life….together on land.”

Luhan’s father looks at Sehun, then back to Luhan who was crying silently on the sides. “All I wanted was to become human, Dad, so that I can be with Sehun. After being with Sehun these past few days, I can’t live without him anymore.” Luhan’s father’s eyes soften.

“Do you know what you’re giving up, Luhan?” Luhan nodded his head, his eyes were red from crying. “I’m not going to see my siblings anymore, and I won’t be able to see you anymore. Or at least, I won’t be able to see you often.”

Luhan’s father lowers the wave to stand beside Luhan. His father pats his head gently, then brings him in for an embrace. “If you’re happy here, then I’m have no objections. And also your mother would like a grandchild soon, so,” Luhan hugs his father back, hugging him tightly.

“I promise, I’ll come say goodnight to you and mama every night before I go to bed. I won’t forget any of you. I’ll always be here. And I have Sehun too. Please accept Sehun father. He’s going to take care of me. I know he will.” Luhan’s father nods, his harpoon touches Luhan’s leg.

The bright light blinds everyone momentarily. Luhan feels a warm sensation on his leg. He looks down seeing that the scales that were starting to manifest disappeared. He couldn’t believe his eyes. “Are you..sure...Dad?” Luhan’s father nods his head.

“Go ahead.” He nods over to Sehun who was patiently waiting on the shore. Luhan runs out of the body of water toward Sehun, who had his arms wide open. The King watches as Sehun spins Luhan around.

In this lifetime, Triton, who was disguised as a human, fell in love with a mermaid who wanted to be human. Surely, it was a love worth fighting for. A love this grand only comes once a lifetime.

 

 

 

**Ψ Ψ Ψ**

 

 

 

After Luhan was granted citizenship to the land, Sehun couldn’t wait to get home. He’s gotten Luhan’s father’s approval, he’s learned that he’s actually the reincarnation of Triton. There are many things to celebrate for, but all Sehun wanted to do was go home and consummate their ‘marriage’ by the King of the Sea.

Even if Sehun’s the reincarnation of Triton, he was still Sehun, the Son of OH! Sea’n Surf. His parents were out of town and he couldn’t really leave the store. Just a few more hours until they got home, and he can use his human tentacle on Luhan.

He really can’t wait.

Sehun smiles to himself, however, thinking about all the things he can do with Luhan now that Luhan is actually a full human. Sex on the beach is absolutely out of the question. He wouldn’t want Luhan’s father to catch them baby making in plain sight.

There were so many questions to ask Luhan, so many answers he needs to hear from Luhan himself.

 

\-----

 

Luhan was thrown on to the bed before he could say anything else. Once they closed the shop, Sehun grabbed him, carrying him all the way back to the house. He tried to make a conversation with Sehun, But all Sehun could do was just grunt at him. Luhan was annoyed at Sehun’s lack of conversation. He didn’t even know what was running through his mind.

Sehun started unbuttoning his shirt. Luhan watched in horror. “What are you doing, Sehun?” Luhan scooted back all the way to the head board. “Why are you taking off your clothes?”

Sehun jumps onto the bed with his pants and long sleeve unbuttoned. Luhan loved the sight of Sehun’s body. It made him feel things that he never felt before. “Luhan, I love you. I love you therefore I won’t want to see you bubble away. To make sure that the love of my life doesn’t bubble away, I’m going to make love to you.”

“Make love to me…” Luhan repeats.

“Yes! I will!” Sehun pounces on Luhan.

“Wait, wait! No I didn’t mean to say that. I was simply repeating what you said. Sehun sits on his knees.

“I won’t hurt you. This is my showing of appreciation for you and your glorious, human body.” Luhan took a deep breath, shrugging off his own clothes until he too was naked in front of Sehun.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

“We’re finally going to be using that ‘human tentacle’ you love so much.”

“You stop when I say stop, okay?” Luhan looked down between his legs. Sehun’s face was near his human sex organ. Sehun kissed the tip gently.

“Is that okay?” Luhan nodded his head. Sehun proceeds to take him in deeper. His mouth encompassed the entirety of Luhan’s penis. Luhan’s never felt a pleasure like this before. Sehun’s mouth was so warm. He gripped the bed covers, trying to keep himself from bucking into the heat. It was addicting. Sehun hollowed his cheeks, sucking him off harder. The tongue Luhan loved so much, was probing into the slit.

Luhan let out a loud moan, rolling his hips into the heat. Sehun’s hands kept Luhan’s hips in place. Sehun repeated the action, hollowing his cheeks more, swirling his tongue at the tip of Luhan’s cock, and probed into the slit. Luhan came in Sehun’s mouth. Sehun took it all in, milking Luhan dry. Luhan’s eyes roll back in pleasure as he lets go of himself.

Luhan’s chest heaves. “That was amazing.” Luhan sighed, running his hand through his hair. Sehun laughs, grabbing the back of Luhan’s knees with his hands. “The pleasure doesn’t end there.”

Sehun busies himself in between Luhan’s legs again. He nibbled at Luhan’s inner thighs, gently sucking at the soft skin. The kisses trail all the way to Luhan’s entrance, where Sehun licked the puckered skin tenderly. “What are you doing?” Luhan says breathlessly. His hand tangled themselves into Sehun’s.

“Preparing you.” Is all Sehun said before spreading Luhan with his thumbs. His tongue delves deep into Luhan’s hole. His tongue curled, and uncurled, pushing deeper and deeper into Luhan’s warm body. Luhan writhes above him, fingernails scratching Sehun’s scalp.

Luhan tasted good on his tongue. He makes sure Luhan is wet. Curling and uncurling once more, Sehun pulls his tongue out, replacing it with fingers instead. Luhan props himself up on his elbows wondering what happen to the warm sensation that,

“Ahhh,” Luhan moaned out loud. His body giving up on him. He’s gone weak in the knees, pleasure shooting up his body. Sehun leans down to place kisses on Luhan’s pristine, white skin. He loves the way his kisses bloom, turning red after.

Sehun scissors Luhan open quickly. Two fingers spreading themselves into Luhan became three pumping fast in and out of him. Luhan pulled on the lapel of Sehun’s long sleeve, looking at him in the eyes.“Please, Sehun. I want...you.”

Sehun understood. He grabbed something from the back of his pocket. It was a silver square. Luhan watched as Sehun tore off the edge with one hand, and his teeth. Luhan’s cock pulsed from seeing Sehun so..handsome.

Sehun rolled the rubber onto his dick.

Luhan stares at Sehun’s cock, his mouth agape. “What’s that? No, not that’s not going inside me. That won’t fit.”

Sehun caged Luhan in between his arms. Luhan looks up at him with a pleading look. “No baby. This is the Kracken. I’m sure you want to get acquainted with it.” Sehun pushes the tip of his dick slowly, watching Luhan’s ever facial expression for signs of pain or discomfort.

It’s a fucking test of patience and endurance. He’s past the first few rings of muscle already. Luhan has his hands gripping his shoulders, tightly. Sehun pushes in slowly, bit by bit, inch by inch until he’s fully seated into Luhan. He gives Luhan a few moments to get used to Sehun’s size.

“Can I move?” Sehun asked, tucking in one of Luhan’s stray hairs behind his ear. Luhan nods ever so slightly, his eyebrows furrowed. Sehun leans down to kiss away irritation on his forehead. Luhan mumbles a soft yet, his facial features relaxing.

Sehun tangled their hands together. “Don’t be scared, I got you.” He whispered, pushing himself deeper into Luhan’s heat.

“Breathe.” Sehun said aloud. A little reminder for the both of them. Luhan felt himself stretching from Sehun’s size. Sehun pulls out, then slowly pushes back in. Luhan clenched around him, it took a great deal of restraint to keep him from cumming quickly.

Luhan has his eyes shut closed, trying to maintain an even breathing pattern. Sehun snaps his hips in and out once more, getting Luhan used to Sehun’s size and length. When Sehun saw that Luhan’s face was softening, he took that as a sign to snap his hips faster.

“You feel amazing.” Sehun huskily whispers into Luhan’s ear, rolling his hips quickly into Luhan’s heat. Luhan meets Sehun’s thrusts, pushing back to meet him. Sehun leans down to gently suck at one of Luhan’s nubs, and pinches the other one with his free hand.

Luhan writhes under him, his back arching at the intense pleasure coursing through his body. He bucks his hips upward. His cock leaking precum rubbed against the soft plane of Sehun’s stomach. Sehun reached down to swipe his thumb over the tip of his sensitive skin.

He thumbs the slit, and pumps Luhan’s pulsating sex in time with this thrusts. Luhan is on the edge. So Close

Luhan bucks into Sehun’s fist, trying to get off as soon as possible. The pleasure was too immense for him. Sehun readjusted himself inside Luhan, and that’s all it took for Luhan to come undone in his hand.

Sehun snaps his hips faster, he’s close to the edge. Nothing can be heard around the room except for Luhan’s little moans, and Sehun’s erratic panting. He buried his face into the crook of Luhan’s neck, snapped his hips for the last time.

Chests heaving for air, Sehun rolls himself off of Luhan in an attempt to catch his breath. “That was amazing. You’re amazing.” Sehun turned his head to kiss Luhan’s cheek. Luhan smiled, turning to meet Sehun.

“You always say I’m amazing. Is there a better word for me?” Sehun thinks about it for a moment. He sits up, taking the condom off of his dick. He throws it into the waste bin beside his bed, and gets back into bed with Luhan.

“Beautiful? Magical? Ethereal? A champion at taking down the Kraken?” Luhan hits him on the shoulder.

“You are not the Kraken.”

“My dick begs to differ. If you didn’t know, since I am Triton and all, it’s a magical wonder of the sea.” Luhan laughed. He turns his body around, throwing a leg over Sehun’s legs, intertwining them together.

“Triton, huh. You?”

“Mermaid, you. When were you planning to tell me your secret?”

Luhan didn’t expect to be cornered so soon, but the truth had to come out quickly. Sehun had to know. Luhan shrugged, snuggling into him. “I wasn’t planning on telling you. If everything ended well, I wouldn’t have a reason to tell you.”

“So you never really lost your memory did you? You remembered that you save me that one night.” Sehun’s thumb slightly stroked Luhan’s waist.

Luhan nodded. “I didn’t want to freak you out, coming out of nowhere. I just..I wanted to be with you badly. I’ve always watched you surf whenever you were out at the sea. You did it so effortlessly. I was enchanted by you.”

Sehun chuckled. “Enchanted by me how?”

“Well. I knew there was something more to you. You may not have realized it, but when you’re at sea, there’s a silver trident that shows up on your back, on your shoulder. I thought nothing about it until I saw you unconsciously make the waves rise higher. I thought I was just seeing things, but the way you did it, took my breath away.”

“So I was just the only one who didn’t notice that there was something more to me?”

“Pretty much.”

“I probably felt it, but I just didn’t think about it too much.”

Luhan craned his neck upward, giving Sehun a kiss on the underside of his chin. “Well we have a long time together to discover your true powers.”

Sehun smirked down at Luhan, hugging the latter tighter. “We will have cute magical guppies by then.”

 

And they lived happily ever after.

Not The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally went thru hell and back for this fic. I changed the plot several times until I came with this one.I want to thank my hand holders, F, K, C, M. who even despite their busy schedules took the time to help me prompt and think about my fic. And a Special Mention to C! I love u this for u homz. (and i was thinking i would make a second part to this w the otps mentioned, and sehun’s bg so ) the first initial plot was so different from this ending and i dont know if the lyrics match but yo i had fun writing.
> 
>  
> 
> thank you all who have trudged on and read this, you are all the true champions who took on the kraken.
> 
> PS. i really do plan on making a sulay, a chanbaek centric part of this fic series, oh and the next chapter will  be based on our lost god~  
>    
> I WANT TO GIVE A VERY SPECIAL THANK U TO THE SELUBRATION MODS BC THANK U FOR BEING ABLE TO MAKE THIS FIC FEST LIVE ON. #LONGLIVESELU


End file.
